Waiting Forever
by cantbetamed5656
Summary: : Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!
1. Guess I am going home

**AN: Hey everybody this is just something I was thinking about and decided to make a story about it, so Review and tell me what you think. I am also happy for some criticism. So let me have it!**

**Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or All around the World by Justin Bieber **

Chapter 1

Percy POV

The rush I feel can't be described in words. Well, I can try it is amazing, exhilarating, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in world, but it is also tiring, you have no privacy, you don't belong to yourself anymore you belong to the world. My name is Percy Jackson and I am 17 years old. I am one the world greatest pop stars at the moment along with my best friend Nico Di Angelo. My life is perfect. I have the greatest fans. My girlfriend's name Rachel and she has known me since we were 5 years old then later developed into my girlfriend for two years. I have a loving even though I haven't seen her in two years I talk to her every day. Then there is my dad Poseidon he is also my manger and a pain in my ass.

As of now I am about to finish a concert with my newest song All Around the World. I ran out on stage to a sold out crowd cheering my name I set up with my backup dancers. "Hey everyone, this is my final song of the night" a lot of disappointing murmurs spread across the crowd when the music comes on.

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it__  
__(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)__  
__I think it's time, think it's time that you show it__  
__You're beautiful, beautiful___

_Baby what you doing? Where you at? Where you at?__  
__Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back__  
__We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that__  
__So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back___

_Cause all around the world people want to be loved__  
__Yeah, cause all around the world, they're no different than us__  
__All around the world people want to be loved__  
__All around the world, they're no different than us__  
__All around the world___

_[Beat break]___

_(all around the world)___

_You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it__  
__(you're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)__  
__Light it up, light it up, so explosive__  
__You're crazy girl, yeah, yeah___

_Baby what you doing? where you at? where you at?__  
__Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back__  
__We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that__  
__So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back___

_All around the world people want to be loved__  
__Yeah, all around the world, they're no different than us__  
__All around the world people want to be loved__  
__All around the world, they're no different than us__  
__All around the world___

The music stops for just a moment. "Ladies and gentle Nico Di Angelo!"__

_**Nico: **__  
__Once again, the dynamic duo's back at it__  
__PJ, Nico!__  
__I love everything about you__  
__You're imperfectly perfect__  
__Everyone is itching for beauty__  
__But just scratching the surface__  
__Lost time is never found__  
__Can the DJ please reverse it?__  
__In life we pay for change__  
__Let's make every second worth it__  
__Any day can work if you're working with people saying you don't deserve it then don't give in__  
__Cause hate may win some battles but love wins in the end__  
__You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light__  
__Beauty revolves around you__  
__So you like that?___

_All around the world people want to be loved__  
__All around the world, they're no different than us__  
__All around the world__  
__(people want to be loved) __  
__All around the world__  
__(they're no different than us)__  
__All around the world__  
__(people want to be loved)__  
__All around the world__  
__(they're no different than us)__  
__All around the world__  
_

The music stop slowly "Thank you L.A. you have been a amazing crowd" I ran off the stage and immediately was escorted to a car and back to my hotel. My dad met me back in my room.

"Percy my boy great show"

"Thanks dad"

"Well I have to tell you something"

"What is it" I said as getting some water for my dry throat

"Well I talked to your mom-"

"What could be so important you could have conversation with mom about?"

"I would tell you if you stop interrupting me"

"Sorry"

"Well, as I was saying I was talking to your mom and we both thought it was best to send you to live with your mom for a while and go to high school"

"What! You are sending to New York. What about my career? I just can't leave and forget about it."

"Relax Peresus! We are not forgetting about your career, we are simply putting it on hold, don't worry Nico will be going with you and living you and Sally in the guest room. Everything is arranged your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 11 o clock. You will start school the day after tomorrow. This is not up for discussion so I suggest you get some sleep" and with that he left.

"Still deciding my future" I mumbled to the air

I guess you guys are wondering the story of my mom. Her name is Sally Jackson. She was born and raised in New York City. My dad and my mom fell in love at a young age and when my mom got pregnant my dad like the coward he is ran away leaving my mom to survive on her own. She later married this jerk Gabe, or as I use to call him Smelly Gabe. Lets just say that marriage didn't end very well for anyone. My mom later married Paul Blofis. He is a great father, and husband. They have a child who is my little sister named Olivia Blofis and I love her so much. She is now 6 years old. So that is family now I bet you are wondering Nico, and if you are not oh well I will tell you anyway. Nico and I have known each other since we were in diapers. Our families were really good friends, until one day in junior high Nico's house caught on fire and his family didn't make it out alive it killed his mom Maria Di Angelo, his dad Hades Di Angelo, and his sister Bianca Di Angelo. Nico has been living with us ever since. We my mom discovered we could sing one day we were playing guitar hero, that is when our rollercoaster ride everyone calls fame took off. My dad showed back up and offered to help when my mom got pregnant with Olivia and the rest has been a blur.

Laying in my hotel room now I am getting excited about going back to New York, I can finally see my mom, Paul, Olivia, Rachel, and many other people that knew me before I became _the Percy Jackson_ the people that know me just as Percy. When I woke the next morning and prepared for my flight I kept thing the same thought while I went through security got on my private plane and took off:

_Guess I am really going back to New York._

**AN: How was it? Bad. Good. Should I go and kill myself and never write again. Review and please tell me what you think about it. Oh and Merry Christmas to all!**


	2. Pinky Promises and Heart breakes

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or followed the story it really means a lot to me. I am always open for ideas or advices so don't be afraid to dish out anything. Sorry for the delay in updates I am trying to update everything 10 days so bear with me please.**

**Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or **

Percy POV

We landed around 5 pm in the evening in New York and were met with a nice surprise of paparazzi and screaming fans. My bodyguard Argus led Nico and I to our limo and drove off to our home. While Nico was texting I was thinking about Rachel.

See Rachel and I have been best friends since some kids were bullying me and she told them to fuck off in such a way that made me never want to get on her bad side. Then one day I finally grew some balls and asked her out , we have been dating ever since. We don't really see each other often and sometimes I'm afraid she will find a guy that can pick her up and take her on dates. Not have a superstar boyfriend that she rarely sees and has more than half of the girls in the world that love me. Rachel tells me it doesn't bother her and she knew what the issues were when started dating and I was already famous, but ever since that day in Florida I knew she was lying.

_Flashback_

_I was in Florida for a sold out concert for to raise money for children with cancer and Rachel happened to be in the same city visiting some family. She had really wanted me visit her family because they didn't believe she was dating Percy Jackson. After finally giving in I went to visit her family. Rachel was so happy. That morning I got took a shower and put on some white skinny jeans, a pink Hollister shirt, and put on some black and white Jordans. I put my earrings in my ears and spiked up my hair, put on my ray bans hoping the public wouldn't recognize me then hopped into my car and drove to her house. When I finally reached there I parked in the drive way and knocked on the front door. Rachel opened it looking like her usually self red frizzy hair short shorts with a red shirt that I said "I LOVE ART". _

"_Percy!" she jumped into my arms and kissed me_

"_Well I guessed you missed me then" I smirked _

"_Shut up and come on inside before someone sees you" that is why I love her._

"_Hey everybody this is my boyfriend Percy" I heard someone scream and every one had a shocked expression on their face. In the living room there was a tall guy with brown hair, a lady with brown hair, a small girl and boy who looked about 13 or 12 with brown hair looked at me like everybody else in the world._

"_Hey" I said awkwardly _

"_Well Percy and I are going to go upstairs and hang out for a little while ok?" Rachel said_

"_Um sure" said the tall guy. When we walked up the stairs and into her cousin's room where she was sleeping. All I could say is wow. I have never seen so many posters of me in one room ever. It was just plain creepy. They had pictures of me at photo shoots and shirtless. Rachel must have noticed my face because she said in a bittersweet voice_

"_I know everybody loves Percy Jackson" _

"_Rachel…" _

"_I know Percy you are famous, and hot, everybody loves you"_

"_As long as you love me, I don't care about all that other stuff"_

"_I know Percy I'm sorry it's just…"_

"_You're afraid fame will change who I am" _

_She didn't answer _

"_Rachel I love you and I am not changing I am still me"_

"_You dress differently, and your ears are pierced, plus your hair is spiked up and not down as it would be you have changed'_

"_Sometimes change is good right?"_

"_Yea you are…hot" I kissed her I couldn't help it. After a second of getting out of shock she kissed me back. "I love you too Percy" after she pulled away. _

"_Just promise me you won't change you will love me Percy" laid my forehead on hers._

"_Always"_

_End of Flashback_

**LINE BREAK**

Rachel is going to Goode High School too, so at least I will know a similar face. I plan on being the best boyfriend for her. Anyways enough about my love life, on with the story. So when we pulled up in front of our apartment building and walked into the apartment we were greeted with the smell of my mom's famous blue chocolate chip cookies.

"PERCY!" I knew that voice in a crowd of million people. I love to hear that voice I haven't heard it in person in over two years. Before I even got to the door a small girl jumped into my arms and held on to my neck for dear life.

"Hey Olivia" There she was, looking as adorable as ever. She had two pig tails in her brown hair. Her blue eyes sparkled like they did when she was excited about something. She was her wearing those SpongeBob pajamas I mailed to her for Christmas.

"I am great. I am in the 1st grade now" she flashed me that sweet innocent with both of her front teeth missing.

"I know you are. You are getting so big"

"I have missed you so much Percy" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly like she never wanted to let go.

"I missed you too kid"

"Percy, Nico" my mom said as she smiled and gave us big hugs "Dinner is ready"

"Actually mom I want to go see Rachel."

"Oh ok don't get back too late you still have school tomorrow"

"But who is going to watch SpongeBob with me?" Olivia asked

"Maybe tomorrow" she frowned

"I will watch it with you" Nico said. She smiled brightly again

"Ok" she turned to me "Tomorrow right Percy?"

"Right"

"Pinky promise" she held out her pinky and I shook it with my pinky

"Pinky promise" After I took a shower changed into some grey sweats a white tee and a beanie I left and went to my car Black Jack. He is all black hence the name Black Jack. While I was driving I heard my music on the radio and immediately turned it off. It is weird hearing my voice on the radio, and don't ask me why because I don't know.

When I arrived to Rachel's house I parked in the driveway and got out the car. What I saw broke my heart. There she was the love of my life making out with some blonde dude leaning against a car. I can't describe how felt I just knew I was angry and hurt. I needed to leave before I did something I would regret. I hopped in my car in sped off but before I heard a familiar voice yell

"PERCY!"

**Tada. So what did you think let me know in a review please? **


	3. That is when I saw her

**AN: Well thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter this made my day and I am to do shout outs and going to start answering some questions that you guys asked in review. I usually update on Saturdays but yesterday I went to New Jersey and didn't get back to New York until 1 am. But don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Shout outs: ****Annechase, gryffindorgal105, HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber, and Snowstripe3mosseyes**** for following, and favoring my story. Thank you so much!**

**To: Apeni**

**Poseidon did leave but came back to help Sally out with Percy's fame. Does that answer your question? I take no offense to your opinion but I think Percy and Annabeth are just so perfect for each other to be with anybody else. Nico is very much single, but a little bit of a ladies' man. **

**To: BrookieHyuga:**

**Well read the chapter and find out **

**To: LeilaJackson**

**For your review this chapter is dedicated to you! Please do not injure Rachel to much I need her for my future chapter. I don't take your opinion as flame but I don't think I'm to change my mind on the pairings.**

**To: Percabeth lover 28**

**Thank you!**

**Now on with the chapter! **

Chapter 3

Percy POV

A heart attack.

That what I would have gave my mom if she knew the speeds I was driving at. My vision was blurred with tears in my eyes. Luckily I got home all in one piece and with any tickets. I sat in the driveway of our building trying to figure out what just happened. Rachel _cheated _on me. Who know how many times she did? It kept bugging me that this is Rachel I was talking about. The girl I have loved since seventh grade. My best friend became my ex who betrayed all eleven years of friendship.

I felt my passenger side open and didn't even care who it was, but I didn't want anyone to see my tear stained face.

"Bro what's wrong?" I heard Nico say next to me

"Nothing" I said still keeping my head down

"Come on Perce I know you and you wouldn't sit in your car for half an hour and plus you are back way to early."

"She was cheating on me."

"Rachel?" I gave him a look, "Right of course Rachel, what other girl are you dating."

"Yeah all these years l thought I was the bad boyfriend, always doing something wrong and she was..." I couldn't even finish my sentence because the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy, but are you really going to sit here and be sad all night?"

"That was my plan" I mumbled

"Man up!" Nico exclaimed "You are Percy Jackson you can get any girl you want; just show Rachel Percy Jackson does not let anyone make a fool of him."

"How do I do that?"

"What's your name?" I hated when Nico did this. We use to play this game all the time this when we were feeling down on ourselves (usually me).

"Percy Jackson" I mumbled

"I can't hear you"

"Percy Jackson" I said a little bit louder

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson!" I screamed

"Now that is better, come on lets go inside"

"Is Olivia asleep?"

"Yea she is"

"Ok" I got out of the car, lock the doors, went upstairs, ran upstairs to my room and closed the bedroom doors. All my things were already unpacked._ Mom is still mom _I thought. I didn't even bother to undress, I just got into bed. The whole night I spent tossing and turning, or what felt like the whole night.

"Percy" I heard a small voice "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, what's up princess? It is only 8:30" Olivia came in and crawled into bed next to me and turned to face me.

"Why are you back so early? Mommy said you would be back around 10."

I didn't answer.

"Is it about?" Even the six year old knew Rachel has done something.

"Yeah it is" She put her small hand on my cheek, kissed my head, snuggled under my arm, and started falling asleep. I sighed and kissed her hair "Good night Percy"

"Good night Liv"

"For the record" I heard her mumble "I never liked her" I smiled and soon fell fast asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

When I woke in the morning I smelled pancakes, so does Nico and Olivia, so basically the whole family loves pancakes. Olivia was still sleeping soundly next to me.

"Hey Liv, it is time to wake up" she groaned and rolled over. _Wow she really is my sister._ "Mommy made pancakes." That got her up really quick.

"Pancakes!" She got up, out of bed, out the door and down the stairs. I shook my head _Yup that is my sister _I thought.

I got up and took a shower. The water always made feel better. After I got out I looked in the mirror and smirked. _Rachel is going to regret she ever messed with me._ I put on my boxers, the khakis skinny jeans that hung off my hips show my boxers. Don't judge me it's the style nowadays. I put on a white v-neck that read "Keep calm and love me" in black bold letters, a jean jacket vest over it, and white and black Nikes. I put my diamond earrings in my ears, a gold long necklace that had a "P" on it and spiked my hair up. Finally satisfied I looked in the mirror and smiled. I didn't look like my old self but I didn't look like Percy Jackson the pop star. I looked like a new Percy.

I strolled downstairs to eat. I saw Olivia in her private school uniform. Nico was wearing black skinny jeans with a sliver chain, a black v-neck that read "Nobody Cares." in white letters, his black leather jacket over his shirt, and black converse. He had his hair similar to mine spiked up, a silver dog tag that said "Free" and black earrings in his ears. I think he is emo but he insists he just loves black.

"Hey Percy long time no see" Paul said with a smile as I sat down to the table "How have you been?"

"I have been good"

"That is great to hear" He smiled "Who wouldn't believe how many Percy and Nico fans are at Goode"

"How many?"

"Practically the whole school"

"Wow"

"Did you know that your cousin Thalia goes to Goode" Nico started choking on his milk. I started laughing while everybody else just looked confused. Well, let me tell you Nico had the biggest crush on Thalia when we were little. He use to buy her flowers, and candy all the time and his reaction he still has an crush on her. Nico glared at me.

"Well this should be an interesting year" I said

**LINEBREAK**

I was driving to school with Nico in his car following behind me. Now if you are wondering why we are using two different cars and we are going to the same place it is because Nico wants to show off his car and so do I. It's a guy thing so don't worry about it. As we pulled into the school parking lot I already saw fans and paparazzi. _Ugh great _I thought. I stepped out my car and locked my doors and attempted to push the crowd but failed miserably. I felt Nico stand next to me.

"You want to sign some autographs and take some pictures we are an hour early?'

"Sure why not?" Those three words were the biggest mistakes of my life. Nico and I stood outside signing autographs and taking for 53 minutes, and yes I counted. After we finally got into the building the whole hallway stopped whatever they were doing and turned look at us. Girls and even some guys were screaming. I heard Nico sign next to me.

"Come on" I said as I threw my arm around his shoulder. We made our way to the office occasionally winking at some girls and laughing at their reactions. We met the principal Mr. D and he gave us our schedules, gave us a late pass and told us to get out. Nice guy I know. The hallway had cleared out because we were 15 minutes late to homeroom.

"Dude who do who have for homeroom?" Nico asked I looked at my schedule.

"I have Mr. Brunner"

"Ok lets go" We walked for what seemed like forever until we finally found Mr. Brunner class room 337. When we walked in the whole class started whispering.

"You two must be the new students"

"We are" I said

"We go ahead introduce yourselves"

"I'm Percy Jackson" I said

"Oh trust me, we all know who you are" an unknown voice said. The whole class started giggling.

"I'm Nico Di'Angelo"

"We know who you are too." The voice said again. I laughed a little bit

"Ok that's enough Luke." Mr. Brunner said. When I finally looked around the classroom:

_That is when I saw her._

Nico POV** (This is just a quick one)**

The whole class started laughing at that kid named Luke. Of course they knew who we were, but I guess Mr. Brunner had to do that to all new students. When I finally looked around at the class room I caught a glimpse of everybody's face:

_That is when I saw her._

_**And finish! What did you think? Did you like Nico's little POV? Well Review and tell me what you think. I was wondering for the next chapter do you want it in Annabeth's POV or Percy's. Review and tell me please. **_


	4. Cry me a river

**AN: Thank you guys for all the nice reviews I decided to update earlier than expected. Since I couldn't decide which to Annabeth's POV or Percy's POV I decided to do both! If you are wondering, which you are probably not about Percy and Nico's hair it kind of like Justin Bieber hair but black and brown.**

**Shout outs: crystal96429, DoveMusic, ShimmeringDaisyFace, Artemis-gurl, Percabethlvrknowsall, Awesoel, and IamTiffanyDaughterofHermes for following and favoriting. If I missed you I am sorry I was kind of in a rush but thank you anyway! **

**To: Leila Jackson**

**Yes that is what I do too. I know what you are saying I will try to make Thalia and Nico's relationship as cool and cute as possible. Thanks for the compliment.**

**To: KatieChee01**

**Annabeth doesn't really have reaction to Percy but read anyway and tell me what you think. **

**To: Crystal96429**

**Umm I can't really update everyday but I love that you love the story so for that I thank you.**

**To: ShimmeringDaisyFace **

**Thank you! I did both so I hope that was ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Cry me a river by Justin Timberlake. **

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

"ANNABETH!" My stepmother yelled. I groaned and rolled over. I really didn't want to get out of bed. "Annabeth get up! You don't want to be for school do you?" And that ladies and gentleman is how you get woken up in the Chase residence.

As my dear stepmom already made clear my name is Annabeth Chase. I am 17 years old. My mom owns one of the best architecture companies in the whole world, so I don't see her that much. Her name is Athena. I unfortunately live with my dad Frederick Chase, his wife Helen, and their two demons of children Bobby and Mathew. Helen hates me because I am an offspring of dad and another woman. She thinks I am a bad influence on Bobby and Matthew but they are the true masterminds even though they are only seven years old. Enough about my sad home life, it is time for school. Yay! I got in the shower and stayed there for about twenty minutes or so, then got out and started getting dress.

I put on a grey shirt that said "Nerds Rule!" in white bold letters, white short shorts, some grey vans, and a small white jean jacket vest. I put on my gold nameplate necklace and small gold hoop earrings. I decided to leave my hair down. I looked in the mirror finally satisfied.

"Annabeth! If you don't hurry your ass up I swear I will leave you." And was my dear best friend Thalia Grace. We have been best friends for as long as I remember. Thalia and I are complete opposites I ran down stairs said bye to my family grabbed an apple and left my house. Thalia was waiting downstairs for me wearing black tights with a black ruffle skirt over it, her favorite black shirt that says "Death to Barbie" with a picture of Barbie with a big red X over her picture. She had on black eyeliner and had her usual spiky black hair. So she enjoys the color black if you didn't catch on.

"Finally you take forever" she said as she hugged me hello.

"Hello to you Thalia and considering I just woke up a half an hour ago I would say I did pretty well with time" I said as we started walking to school

"My cousin is coming to school today"

"Oh right the famous one right?"

"Yeah Percy"

"Is he bringing Nico?" I asked with a hint of teasing in my voice because she hasn't stopped talking about Nico since Percy's mom told her they were coming home for senior year.

"Yeah" she said as she looked down blushing

"Thalia, you totally like him" I said nudging her

"No I don't"

"Yea sure" I said sarcastically. By this school by now, there was a massive crowd of guys with cameras and fan girls. "I guess they are all here for Percy and Nico" as soon as I said that two cars rolled up into the school parking lot one was all black, and one was all sliver. They looked very expensive and I have been going to Goode for four years and have never seen these cars before so it must be Percy and Nico.

"The shorter one is Nico and the taller is Percy" Thalia said pointing to the one in all black and one in white and khakis. I will admit Percy was good looking form a distance so was Nico plus he was wearing all black no wondering Thalia likes him. All of the fan girls went crazy but the police kept them back. Nico whispered something into Nico's ear, Percy shrugged then they went over to the fans and started signing autographs and taking pictures. While all of this was going on Thalia was standing there staring at Nico with her mouth wide open.

"Take a picture it will last longer" I said taking her out of whatever sick fantasy she was thinking of. She glared at me, and then stormed into the building. I laughed and then ran to catch up with her. As we walked through the hallways it was obvious everyone was talking about Nico and Percy's arrival. See our school is a performing arts school, but we also have a couple of sports teams like: football, swimming, basketball and volleyball. It was your typical high school really with nerds, cheerleaders, jocks, singers, dancers, actors or actresses and the wannabes. I would be in the category of volleyball, nerd, singer and dancer. Thalia is a singer, dancer, and an actress.

"Annabeth! Thalia!" I turned and saw my friends Silena Beargaurd, Katie Gardner, Juniper Green, and Piper McLean. Silena and Piper are sisters and are both are very beautiful, but they not stuck up. Piper's eyes changes colors and Silena has hazel eyes. Katie is also very pretty and so is Juniper. Katie has green eyes and Juniper has forest green eyes. Thalia has electric blue eyes and I have grey eyes,

When got to homeroom we took our usually spots in the back of room while Mr. Brunner was trying to calm everybody down. Then walked in Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Miss Queen of the bitches herself. Rachel and I use to be best friends, but that all changed the beginning of junior year.

_It's not a really a flashback more of a memory_

_We were all in a group; Thalia, Silena, Katie, Juniper, Beck, Grover, Travis, Conner, Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Luke, and me. We were all best friends, especially Rachel and I (Besides Thalia of course). I was dating Luke Castellan, blonde hair blue eyes, captain of football team. I was in love for the first time in my life. That was until I saw Luke and Rachel in a heated make out session. What surprised me even more is that Rachel had this totally boyfriend that she always bragged about. I was heartbroken. I haven't dated a boy since and that was a year ago. Luke and Rachel started dating after I broke up with him, they soon left group and went to the populars. Rachel became a wannabe. I have never did forgive either of them and Rachel and I hate each other guts. _

Rachel and Luke walked in the classroom hand in hand. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. This was when he came in. He was gorgeous up close. He dressed up in typical clothing boys wear nowadays, but eyes were so beautiful. They were sea green. Mr. Brunner told them to introduce themselves standard tradition at Goode; of course Luke had to make a rude comment. That is when he looked up our eyes met. I don't know how long we stared at each other but I didn't really care either.

Percy POV

Beautiful.

She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and rust me I have seen a lot of pretty girls before. Her hair was like princess blonde curls. She looked like your typical California girl tan skin, blonde hair but her eyes told you otherwise. They were stormy grey like she was calculating how to destroy you within the next ten minutes. Nico nudged me because I was staring too long. I saw Thalia sitting next to the pretty girl.

"Okay Percy, Nico take a seat in the back" Mr. Brunner said as he pointed to back of the room. We nodded and started walking towards the back. Then I saw her Rachel holding hands with that blonde hair jerk. When she turned and looked t me looked surprised and shocked but quickly covered it up. I smiled knowing that she didn't tell that Ken doll that we were dating and she was cheating on both of us and by the looks of it they have been dating for a while. Even though she wasn't the Rachel I knew but she was Rachel and I know her by the looks on her face.

"Okay you guys can talk, but don't get to out of control." Mr. Brunner said. I saw Thalia out of the corner of my eye get up and walk toward us.

"Hey Kelp Head" I grinned at my old nickname as I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Pinecone face you haven't change a bit"

"I wish I could say the same for you superstar"

"I am still the same old Percy just with a lot more money, and way better looking" she laughed and turned to Nico

"Hey Nico" she said as she hugged him

"Hey Thals" Nico said looking like he was in heaven.

"What class do you guys have next?" I looked at my schedule for a while

"Music" Nico and I both answered

"Prefect so do I"

"Umm Thalia who is that? " I whispered looking over to the pretty blonde girl.

"Nice choice" she said as she grabbed the girls arm and dragged her over to us.

"Nico, Percy this is my best friend Annabeth Chase"

"Hey" Annabeth said. Oh god best friend? Even her voice sounded like angels even though I don't really know how angels talk. Then I heard the bell ring saying homeroom was over.

**LINEBREAK**

When we got to music class, not to many people were there so I guess we were early. Nico and Thalia sat two rows in front of Annabeth and I. They were so perfect for each other.

"I know right, If only Thalia would see it and not be in denial" Annabeth said. Oops must have thought out loud. Rachel walked in with her boyfriend and a whole bunch of other people.

"Alright class" a pretty women walked right past everyone she smelled really good, wait a minute I knew that smell. _Fuck. _I thought. Then she turned and saw me and squealed.

"Percy and Nico what a surprise"

"Hey Auntie" I said

"Your father said you were coming here I didn't really think he was serious."

"Neither did I" Nico muttered

"Well it is tradition to have new students perform, so go on and show us why you two are #1 pop stars in the world." I sighed and got up.

"Come on Nico" I said as we walked towards the stage. We had walked past Rachel and her group and knew exactly what I was going to sing. I saw one of them I had a Percy Jackson shirt on. I smiled and winked at her. She looked like she was going to faint. I got up on stage and setup with a guitar and sat on a stool. Nico nodded at me signaling he was ready. I turned and saw everybody face looking at me I looked at Annabeth and she smiled in reassurance; I took a deep breath and started sing.

(**Percy is bold **_**and**_** Nico is bold with underline)**

**You were my sun, you were my earth**

**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no**

**So you took a chance and made other plans **

**But I****bet****you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no****  
****All of these things people told me**

**Keep messin' with my head**

**You should've picked honesty**

**Then you may not have blown it, yeah****  
****You don't have to say what you did**

**I already know, I found out from him**

**Now there's just no chance**

**For you and me, there'll never be**

**Don't it make you sad about it?****  
****You told me you loved me**

**Why did you leave me all alone?**

**Now you tell me you need me**

**When you call me on the phone****  
****But girl I refuse you must have me confused**

**With some other guy, the bridges were burned**

**And now it's your turn to cry**

**Cry me a river**  
**I know that they say**

**That some things are better left unsaid**

**But it wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it**

**Don't act like you don't know it****  
****All of these things people told me**

**Keep messin' with my head**

**You should've picked honesty**

**Then you may not have****blown****it, yeah****  
****You don't have to say what you did**

**I already know, I found out from him**

**Now there's just no chance**

**For you and me, there'll never be**

**Don't it make you sad about it?****  
****You told me you loved me**

**Why did you leave me all alone?**

**Now you tell me you need me**

**When you call me on the****phone****  
****Girl I refuse you must have me confused**

**With some other guy, the bridges were burned**

**Now it's your turn to cry**

**So cry me a river****  
****Go on and just (Cry me a river, girl)Go on and just(Cry me a river)Baby, go on and just(Cry me a river, girl)Yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****Oh, oh**

**The damage is done**

**So I guess I be leavin'**

**Oh, oh The damage is done**

**So I guess I be leavin'****  
****Oh, oh**

**The damage is done So I guess I be leavin'**

**Oh, oh**

**The damage is done**

**So I guess I be leavin'**

This when I put every ounce emotion into the song, the hurt, the pain, the betrayal I have been feeling for the last 18 hours or so.**  
**You don't have to say what you did

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance

For you and me, there'll never be  
Don't it make you sad about it(Cry me a river)Don't it make you sad about it(Cry me a river)Don't it make you sad about it(Cry me a river)  
Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh(Cry me, cry me)Cry me a river, oh(Cry me, cry me)Cry me a river, oh(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)Cry me a river, oh(Cry me, cry me) 2x

I looked at Rachel when the song ended and she had tears in her eyes. The whole class erupted in cheers and applause. I felt Nico touch my shoulder knowing what everyone else didn't. Thalia looked worried. Rachel ran out o the classroom, leaving her Ken doll confused.

**Tada! What did you think? Well review and let me know. Guys this is my longest chapter ever in my whole year of writing fanfiction so congratulate me! Happy Wednesday! ****Review!**


	5. A Sister Relationship

**AN: Thank you guys for all the nice reviews I really appreciate it honestly. SO I have to be honest with you guys this chapter was very difficult for me. I had writer's block and wasn't sure if I should continue the story but then this idea came to me while sitting in English class today so I had to write this down and tomorrow I can't update because I have a basketball game so here it is.**

**Shout outs: Mary XD, KronosSlayer21, Irfhanaz, Shandia99, and many more for favorite and following the story!**

**To: Leila Jackson**

**No his aunt isn't really Aphrodite he just calls her that because they are really close. I am updating now. They were in love but didn't know it so when Percy asked her out them starting dating. I am updating now. Thalia and Percy are cousins but Percy and Nico aren't cousins they are best friends or "Bros." I answered that already. Thanks.**

**To: Luna082**

**An order of Annabeth coming right up! It is a small order though sorry!**

**To: Annechase **

**Thank you so much this review kept the story so I thank you again and dedicate this chapter to you! **

Chapter 5

Rachel POV

Before all the booing and hissing I would like a chance to explain myself. I never wanted to cheat on Percy or take Luke away Annabeth. So I am going to take a chapter in this love story to explain.

Everything changed last year; my family had come back from a family "vacation" from the Bahamas. Vacations in the Dare family are like business trips because my dad is a business man. He sells land and in order to sell he has destroys homes of the wild life and build condos for the rich. Also you should know my family is fifthly rich like so rich I could take a bath in hundred dollar bills if I want to. My mom is simply amazing and beautiful she is a stay at home wife but she always talks about opening a bakery because she loves to bake of course she can't because my dad is a bit controlling. Then there is me I have always wanted a little brother or sister, but we are getting off track aren't we.

During the vacation Percy came to visit me there for two weeks I was really happy but all good come to an end because Percy had to leave and go be the "great" Percy Jackson. When we got back that when my life turned upside down. We were about two months in the school year so it was around December; I was having a great time with all my friends, then I got called to the office. When I got there the people in the office told me to go to principal's office and looked at me with sympathy. Do you know that feeling when you fell something bad is about to happen? That is how I felt right now. My dad was sitting in the principal office sobbing in his hands. I froze I had never seen my dad cry before like ever.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I finally came to my senses and knelt down in front of him "What is going on?" He looked up at me

"Your…mom…drunk…driver…didn't…make…it…out…alive" He choked out and then broke down again. That is when I passed out.

I woke up and looked around and saw white plain walls so I am in a hospital. Everything came back at me at once.

"Thank god you are okay!" I saw Annabeth rush to my side. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Where is my mom?" The look on Annabeth told me that the previous vents wasn't just a dream. I finally broke down. Annabeth got into the hospital bed with and hugged me tight. She is letting me ruin her Hollister sweater. Then I finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She looked in curiosity at me.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I ruined your shirt"

"I don't care about the shirt" She hugged me tightly again "I am here if you need me" And with those seven words I fell asleep in my best friend's arms.

After mom's funeral my dad completely forgot about me. He travels all time, and I don't ever see him. I thought we would become closer since mom pasted and we only had each other but my dad had other plans. I think that he doesn't ever want to be reminded of her so he leaves everything that is connected to her. So now you know my family life, I am practically raising myself. I have no one expect Annabeth and then I lost her too. My superstar boyfriend is never around when I need him. I started growing distant from our group everyone expect Annabeth, but then Annabeth started dating Luke. I knew Annabeth had a crush for such a long time but never did anything about it. I was so happy for her but she started doing everything with Luke and we never hung out anymore. Now I didn't kiss Luke because of that. I is just wrong but the reason I kissed Luke wasn't a valid reason either. So sit back and relax as I tell you what happened.

It was a Thursday in February and I hadn't talked to Annabeth in two weeks so I was feeling depressed as usually. In the morning of I saw Percy and an actress named Kholine kissing on the front page of some magazine. I was heartbroken. To top it all off when I walked into the classroom everyone was talking about it. When I finally couldn't take anymore I ran out the room and found myself at the locker rooms. I sunk to knees and started sobbing in my hands. _Why does everything in my life have to go wrong? _I thought.

"Rache?"

I didn't answer

"Rachel what's wrong?" Luke was standing in front of me.

"Nothing" I choked

"Then why are you crying?"

"Go away" I snapped

"No" He kneeled down in front of and picked me up in his arms like I weighed nothing. When we looked each other in the eyes and I don't know what I was thinking I kissed him. I guess I needed some type of love at that moment. He kissed me back. When we separated he leaned in and we kissed again. After that things got awkward, Annabeth broke up with Luke the next day and I knew she saw and hated me forever. Two weeks later Luke asked me out and we have been dating ever since. I wanted to break with Percy but I needed to do it face to face because well I was in love with Luke not Percy.

I had changed within the next few months. I was dressing differently, smoking, drinking, and not hanging out with right people. I was a new fake, bitchy Rachel that I kind of liked.

**LINE BREAK**

Now we can fast forward to today where I am currently sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing. Percy's song really got to me. Is he really blaming me, when he cheated on me first, well he is getting his wish I am crying him a river. I pulled out a pocket knife and held it to my wrist. I thought about Annabeth, Percy, mom, dad, Luke, and every else I had ever hurt.

Maybe the physical pain will make the emotional pain go away.

Annabeth POV **(Very short and you will understand why)**

I am pretty sure the whole class was in shock because Queen Bee herself ran out the room and it looked like she was crying. Percy looked like he was near tears.

"Well that is enough drama for one class. I am dismissing you guys early. You are free to go" The class ran out like they said 100 dollars is on the floor. Nico and Thalia left to go somewhere. Percy just walked over to the piano and shot me a look that said leave me alone but not in a rude way. I nodded my head and left. I walked past the girl's bathroom and heard crying. I am a very noisy person I decided to peek inside and see who it was.

"Rachel?" I asked sure enough she looked up and she had a knife to her wrist she was going to cut herself. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why do you care? Get out."

"No" I dropped my book bag and walked in, and sat next to her on the floor "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"My life is hell" she started crying again.

"Your life is perfect. You are rich, have a great boyfriend, and a loving dad. Plus you always seem so happy" she laughed

"I thought you would see through the façade Annabeth. I have no mom, my dad doesn't give a shit if I was dead or alive, I have no real friends and I cheated on two guys at the same time, I am worthless, pathetic. Please close your eyes" She put the knife near her wrist again.

"I not going to let you do it"

"Why not? I kissed your friend when you guys were still going out I a hoe, a slut…" her voice stopped as she started sobbing. I did something that surprised me and her. I hugged her tightly. She sobbed into my shirt.

I held a girl in my arms, a girl that I use to call _best friend._

**And done! So what do you think? I didn't really like the ending but it will do for now. Umm thanks again for the reviews and don't forget to REVIEW this chapter. Oh and on a serious matter I don't support cutting or suicide. If you feel like that, don't hesitate to PM seriously I am always open for helping people in need of it. I am pretty young but I have been through a lot in my 13 years of living more than a normal person can take. S PM me if you ever need someone to talk to. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. She has her boyfriend?

AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay with this chapter I don't know what it was but the writer's block was really bad. So I just decided to sit down and write all my ideas out and it seems to work pretty well. I realized that I was to in a rush to get the chapters up but got lost along the way. I needed to just relax and breathe and let the ideas come in the right moments. Thank you for hanging in there with me I really appreciate it. Also thank you everyone who voted it helped a lot. So since it was very close but Thalia and Nico tied I decided to do both and put a surprise with it for the delay so enjoy! Lastly please review and tell me what I think. Warning: There is a lot of songs in this chapter!

Shout outs: Bobbi Phantom, ateyourdinosaur, supramdompeople, way2hwt4u, iluvgreekgods12, and many more for favorite or following.

To: PJOfan4ever

Thanks for the review! I couldn't really put Olivia yet in the story but don't worry you will see her in a couple of chapters.

To: Muffin Russell

Well, I am sorry to disappoint but I hope this made up for it and I did squeeze Percy POV in there so Tada!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Tell me why, Stuck in the Moment, Payphone, and Tonight, Tonight. Rick Riordan, Joe Jonas, Justin Bieber, Maroon 5, and Hot Chelle Rae.

Chapter 6

Thalia POV

After Aphrodite dismissed us I snuck a glance at Nico and nodded for the door. He pats Percy on the shoulder and headed out. The walk in the hallway was quiet until I broke it.

"What was that all about?" he shrugged causally

"It not really my story to tell Thals" he said "He will tell you when he is ready"

"It has something to do with Rachel right?"

"You're a smart girl Thalia figure it out"

"Well then I am taking that as a yes" he laughed. "But I don't understand Percy and Rachel were connected at the hip when we were kids. What happened?"

"Things change and people change. Nothing we can do about it"

"Yeah I guess you are right. I remember when you use to be short, and skinny, now you are taller than me."

"You are kind of short"

"I am not! I'm 5'6"

"That is pretty short. I am 6'0."

"Well no one told you to be all tall"

"Percy is taller than me…"

"He is a giant too."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, How about a tour we still have a half an hour"

"Sure. I'd like that" We walked around and I showed him Goode High, until we stopped at a bench outside and took a break. It was nice and quiet, peaceful almost. I haven't felt peace in a really long time. Nico is amazing. He is gorgeous no doubt about it, but he is also beautiful on the inside. He is sweet, caring, nice, and list will go on forever, but for some reason I feel like I am forgetting something really important.

"What are you thinking about?" Nico said pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled up at him.

"What is it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have dreamt of being a dancer, or a singer, or even a actress practically my whole life. All I want to do is know that people actually enjoy what I do. That I can make someone's day by just signing a autograph or something, you live that every day I just wanted to know how it feels?"

"Honestly?" I nodded

"Well I love it; it is the best job in the world. Seeing all my fans is incredible. Being on stage is a rush that you never want to go away. Sometimes it also tiring and annoying. I don't belong to myself anymore, I belong to the world. I never know who my real friends are or if people like me as Nico Di'Angelo or just me Nico."

"Why give it all up for coming to High School?"

"Well, Percy was coming home, I wanted see all my family and friends."

"Wow"

"Yeah, but you will one day" I looked up at him confused "Light up someone's day"

"Thanks" That is when the bell rang and it was time for English. "What do you have next?"

"Umm I have Algebra"

"Oh" I said disappointed "Well I guess I will see you at lunch then"

"Wait I will walk you to your locker"

"Ok" We walked in a comfortable silence, as I was getting my books out the locker I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss my cheek.

"Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you all day."

_Did I mention I have a boyfriend?_

Nico POV

She has a boyfriend. Of course she does. She is to beautiful not to have one. He is about my height, blonde short hair perfectly cut and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, an open yellow button down shirt with white shirt under it, yellow converse, and a black dog tag that said "hers" on it. He looked like the sun threw up on him and it made me sick how bright he is.

"Hey Will, sorry my cousin just transferred, so I have been kind of busy" she glanced at me and I gave her a fake smile.

"Who is this?" Will ask finally acknowledging my presence.

"Will meet Nico, Nico meet Will my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Nico. Are you the cousin?" he said extending his hand. I shook it

"Umm no that is my best friend Percy, I'm just a friend" I flinched at those hurtful words. "Well I guess I will see you around, I have to get to class. I turned around and walked away.

"Nico wait!" I turned to see Thalia running toward me. She tip toed and enfolded in a hug "Thank you for today and what you said earlier, it meant a lot."

"I meant every word" I smiled as she pulled away and went back to her locker, shut the door, intertwined her and Will's fingers and walk the other way.

LINEBREAK

Algebra was boring and even more annoying when you have girls staring at you for 45 minutes straight. I kept thinking about Thalia and Will. That guy is the total opposite of her; she likes dark colors he wears _yellow._ I ran my fingers through my hair and then the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and ran out before a girl would stop to talk to me. Since I had a free period next I decided to go to the music room and just relax. I sat down on the piano bench and started to play.

_Now Romeo & Juliet  
__Bet__they never felt the way we felt  
Bonnie & Clyde  
Never had to hide like__  
We do  
We do_

You and I, both know it can't work  
It's all fun and games  
'Til someone gets hurt  
And I don't,_  
I won't let that be you_

Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
Who knew  
Now we don't wanna fall but  
We're trippin' in our hearts_  
And it's reckless and clumsy  
Cause I know you can't love me here_

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do_  
To fight with time and space cause  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you_

See like Adam & Eve  
Tragedy was a destiny  
Like Sonny & Cher  
I don't care  
I got you baby

See we both  
Fightin' every inch of our fibers_  
Cause aint no way it's gonna end right but  
We are both too foolish to stop_

Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
Who knew  
And we don't wanna fall but  
We're tripping in our hearts_  
And it's reckless and clumsy  
And I know you can't love me here_

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do_  
But fight with time and space cause  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you_

See like  
Just because this cold, cruel world say we can't be  
Baby we both have the right to disagree  
And I ain't with it  
And I don't wanna be so old and gray  
Reminiscing 'bout these better days  
But convince just telling us to let go  
So we'll never know

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
Cause everything we did  
And everything we have is stuck in the moment  
Yeahhhh

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
(Oh no no)  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
(Nothing my heart can do)  
To fight with time and space_  
(And space)  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you_

Yeah  


Percy POV

_Try to turn on my TV_

_To get you out of my head_

_Feeling something deep inside_

_That I just won't admit__  
__It's not like I don't wanna come in (Wanna come in) I just don't know why I can't_

_Stop feeling like this__  
__Tell me why (Why, why) Does it hurt so bad?_

_Tell me why (Why, why) Does it make me mad?__  
__Tell me why_

_Tell me why__  
__Now you're off with someone else_

_And I'm stuck at home_

_It's getting late and now I'm feeling so alone_

_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear (Not gonna clear) Dressed in my pain and out of my tears__  
__Tell me why (Why, why)Does it hurt so bad?(You make it hurt so bad)__  
__Tell me why(Why, why)Does it make me mad?_

_Tell me why Tell me why__  
__Now I'm in pain because_

_Losing you is not all I lost this time__  
__Tell me why (Why) Does it hurt so bad?_

_Tell me why (Why) Does it make me mad? Why, why_

_Why, why__  
__Tell me why (why, why) Does it make me mad?_

_Tell me why (why, why)_ Does it make me mad?

"Wow that was beautiful you know" Aphrodite said as she walked in.

"Thanks"

"Well I am guessing you went through a bad break up"

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Rachel and Luke are the "it" couple in this school"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't mine to tell and plus you had to find out yourself."

"I guess you're right. How long have they been together?"

"About a year."

"Wow. Does she look happy?"

"She has façade Percy. A fake smile in school, I'm pretty sure she is depressed on the inside. With Luke is a different story she seems happy like for real. She has found her soul mate. You have to let her be happy Percy." I pondered this for a minute. It felt like Rachel didn't deserve happiness. I still love her, but I guess it is time to realize that she found someone else.

"I think I will just be a jerk, because this nice boy act isn't working"

"Percy, I have know you since you were born and I can have a lot of people back this up there is no way in hell you can be mean on purpose."

"Yeah I can, that is my problem I am too nice to people."

"You're a celebrity, you have to be."

"I guess but I am going to be a jerk, date every girl, why not? I'm freaking Percy Jackson I can get any girl I want." And with that I left the room and went to second period class which was Global History. I winked and smiled at all the girls and they giggled and whispered to their friends. The period seemed to drag on and then came Algebra which as pain in the ass. Finally it was lunchtime.

"Nikki!" I yelled to Nico who seemed out of it "What wrong?"

"Did you know Thalia had a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Well she does"

"And I'm guessing it's not you"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner."

"Speaking of the devil….hey Thals who is your friend?"

"Percy this my boyfriend Will, Will this is my cousin Percy and you already met Nico"

"Nice to meet you Will."

"You too Percy" he turned to Thalia "So I guess we having lunch outside today right?"

"Yeah we are" Thalia answered

"Why are we having lunch outside?" Nico asked

"Because we have new students well, you two so you have perform a song in your case in you are both musician to prove you have talent." Will answered

"It's tradition at Goode" We walked outside and the whole school crowded around the stage, well mostly girls I guess they know we were singing.

"Do you want to do a duet?" I asked Nico. He shook his head

"Ok"

Right on cue Aphrodite strolled on stage talking into the microphone.

"Well ladies and gentlemen as you know two very important young men arrived at Goode today and have decided to attend high school here, but even though they are pop stars they still have to follow tradition and sing a song, so let's give a warm welcome to Nico Di'Angelo and Percy Jackson!"

The crowd went crazy. Nico and I strolled on stage and set up everything. Once everyone was set up I grabbed the microphone and started the usual concert routine.

"Hey everybody, in case you didn't know my name is Percy-" I was cut off by the screaming girls "and this is my boy Nico and we are going to sing a song." The crowd went crazy, and then the music started.

(Percy, _Nico, __Both)_

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?__  
_  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?___

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

_Man work that sh*t__  
__I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round__  
__Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing__  
__Made it from the bottom__  
__Now when you see me I'm stunning__  
__And all of my cars start with the push up a button__  
__Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it__  
__Switched the number to my__phone__  
__So you never could call it__  
__Don't need my name on my show__  
__You can tell it I'm ballin'__  
__Swish, what a shame could have got picked__  
__Had a really good game but you missed your last shot__  
__So you talk about who you see at the top__  
__Or what you could've saw__  
__But sad to say it's over for__  
__Phantom pulled up valet open doors__  
__Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for__  
__Now ask me who they want__  
__So you can go and take that little piece of sh*t with you_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?___

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

The music stop playing and the crowd were going crazy. I love the feeling of being on stage.

"Encore, Encore, Encore!" I looked at Nico and he nodded.

"OK guys one more song; this is a dancing song so everybody needs to dance along." It's been a really, really messed up weekSeven days of torture, seven days of bitterAnd my girlfriend went and cheated on meShe's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her  
La, la, la, whateverLa, la, la, it doesn't matterLa, la, la, oh wellLa, la, la  
We're goin' at it tonight, tonightThere's a party on the rooftopTop of the world tonight, tonightAnd we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make itBut watch how good I'll fake itIt's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis  
La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la  
We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
You got me singin' like

Whoa, come on

Oh, it doesn't matter

Whoa, everybody now, oh  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out  
It's you and me and we're runnin' this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go' Cause this is our show  
Everybody

Whoa, come on Oh, all you animals

Whoa, let me hear you now, oh  
Tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Tonight, tonight And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Just singin' like whoa, come on Oh, all you party people

Whoa, all you singletons

Oh, even the white kids  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

And that is where I am going to end because I am exhausted! Review and tell me what you think!


	7. Never fall in love

**AN: I'm sorry guys this chapter took so long. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life some goo and some bad. Well on the good side I got accepted to really good High School called Poly Prep in Brooklyn that is where I am going next fall, and the bad stuff is to depressing to talk about. **

**Shout out to everybody who followed/reviewed/ favorite. Love you all so much!**

**Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or any of the character Rick does. I do own Nicole and Olivia though.**

Chapter 7

Percy POV

After Nico and I finish performing we got off the stage got attacked by some crazy fans girls maybe even some guys until Thalia and Annabeth dragged us away.

"Thanks guys" I said as I fixed myself back up and Nico did the same

"No problem" Thalia said "These girls are seriously crazy. How do you deal with it?"

"Well sometimes they are harmless in that case we just sign some autographs and take some pictures, but if they are crazy like those girls we run like hell" Nico said

Someone cleared their throat and then I realized there was group of people sitting on the grass where we were standing.

"We don't mean to disturb your conversation but we would like to introduce ourselves" a pretty girl with green eyes said "I'm Silena and this is my boyfriend Charlie, but you can call him Beck"

"Silena I think I can introduce myself" Beck said, saying this guy was huge would be the understatement of the year, he wasn't fat he had a lot of muscle. He is African American and not bad looking either.

"I'm Katie and this is my best friend Travis and his brother Conner Stoll" another pretty girl said pointing to twins that had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"PEERRCCYY" I heard some bleat and the only person I know that bleats is-

"Grover!" I gave him a bro hug type thing "How you been man long time no see"

"I have been good. What about you? How's America's favorite pop star?" "

"Good man, who is this?" there was a girl standing next to him

"Oh, sorry this Juniper my girlfriend"

"Wow nice to meet Juniper"

"Nice to meet you to Percy" She smiled

"I'm Clarisse and this my boyfriend Chris" a big scary looking girl said

"I'm Piper and this my two best friends Leo and Jason" a really pretty girl said pointing to my cousin Jason and this Latino elfish looking boy.

"Perce!" Jason said getting up and giving me a bro type hug "What's up? I haven't seen you in like three years."

"I'm good man. How about you? You are getting too big" Jason never got a chance to answer because a girl about 5'2 walked over wearing a really tight shirt, and mini skirt. Everybody face turned to disgust

"Hey Percy" she said batting her eyebrows "I'm Nicole and you should take a me on a date tonight" Wow this girl is really straight forward.

"Sorry Nicole, we don't date girls like-"Nico started but I interrupted "Nico relax," I grabbed her hand and kissed it then wrote my number on a piece of napkin, "Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 6." I gave her my award winning smile. She giggled and turned to my friends "Later losers, Annie" Annabeth was about to pounce on her, but Thalia held her back. Nicole left, with a smirk on her face.

"I need some to calm down" Annabeth said and with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out the cafeteria, I watched her leave _Man, she is so hot _

"Umm Perce quick sidebar" he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about, we promised to stay away from girls like that"

"That is the old Percy, the new Percy is going to spread his wings and fly"

"You are insane, Perce snap out of it,"

"I refuse to be heartbroken again Nikki,"

"Whatever man"

"What are you going to do about Thalia?" hoping to change the subject because I could sense a fight coming up I didn't really need that right now.

"I don't know" he took a glance at her she was laughing and giggling with Will. "I need to leave" he grabbed his leather jacket and left. _Well I am going to go look for Annabeth._

**LINEBREAK**

I searched everywhere for her, but then again since I have only been here for a couple of hours everywhere meant our next class, the music room, and outside. I finally found her sitting on the football bleachers at the top. She looked so beautiful her hair flowed in the wind it made her look like a goddess.

"Hey Annabeth" I said as I sat down next to her

"Hey Percy"

"A ring pop for your thoughts" I said as I held out a cherry ring pop. She smiled and took it

"I just have a lot going on right now?"

"Like what?"

"Its complicated" The bell decided to ring for next period.

"I don't feel like going to class" I whined "Let's skip"

"And do what?"

"Talk."

"About?"

"You, me, whatever why the sky is blue?" she laughed

"Ok lets talk"

"You go first"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"Ok, my name is Annabeth Mivera Chase, I am 16 years old. My birthday is April 4th. My mom's name is Athena. My dad's name is Frederick Chase and I have two little brothers named Bobby and Matthew. I want to be a singer, or actress. I love Geek Mythology, and I want to build something permanent someday, something that will last for centuries"

"Wow"

"Yea, so what about you Mr. Pop star?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" she mimicked

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls me Percy I am 17 years old. My birthday is August 18th. My mom's name is Sally Blofis. My dad's name is Poseidon, and my step dad is Mr. Blofis and I have a little sister name Olivia. I am a singer, rapper, and dancer. I also love Greek Mythology, and I love swimming, oh and pancakes."

"Wow"

"Yea what a boyfriend a beautiful girl like you has to have one" I realized my mistake after it just came out of mouth

"Did you just call me beautiful"_ Shit she noticed._

"That depends are you going to hurt me if I say yes"

"No I won't"

"Then, yes I did

"Thank you, and to answer your question yes I did have a boyfriend but that was a long time ago"

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me"

"I know the feeling"

"What do you mean?"

"My last girlfriend cheated on me."

"Why would anybody cheat on you? You are Percy _freaking _Jackson"

"I think that was the problem, I am famous she isn't, I couldn't be there when she needed me. We are from two different worlds I guess. She wasn't ready to enter mine."

"Yea love is a bitch."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Never fall in love."

**AN: So what did you guys think? I know it has been a while since I updated so please be patience with me. Review! Also guys please prey for me and my family tomorrow is the one year anniversary of my father's death so it going to be a tough day. It was unexpected and I have been kind of depressing since it happened. All I ask is a quick pray and to love your love ones before it's too late! Don't forget to review!**


	8. One less lonely girl

**AN: Well, since I have some extra time I decided to update. Yay! All the reviews really touched my heart deeply. You guys are the best. It made my day easier. Oh and I made a mistake in last chapter I didn't realize until my best friend pointed it out! In chapter 4 that Annabeth is 17 and in chapter 7 she is 16! I am so sorry Annabeth is indeed 16 years old. Sorry for the confusion. Also in this chapter I will be switching back and forth between Annabeth and Percy's POV you will see why when you read the chapter.**

**Shouts out: Annabeth the wise girl, Hoii its TiffaNY, MSPJO22, TheAwesomeDaughterOfHades106 , Chloejones9327, Book3, and AphroditeSisterGrimmlover for favorite, and following!**

**To: TheRealLeilaJackson**

**Thank you so much for the pray, it was greatly appreciated. I try not to drown myself in self pity I feel like it will get me nowhere. I'm sorry for your cousin. Thanks for all the compliments.**

**To: BrookUchiha Daughter of Hermes**

**I know right **

**To: Cholejones9327**

**Here is me updating.**

**To: Book3**

**Thanks it is very hard for me to be so young and have to deal with all this bull shit. I'm sorry for your friend's dad. Trust me you don't want to imagine the pain; it can't be defined in words. It doesn't get easier, but it becomes bearable. Here is your update.**

**To: Shandia99**

**Thanks so much.**

**Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

_Never fall in love._

"I don't think I will being doing that anytime soon."

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky. I laughed at immaturity.

"Pinky promise." I said as we shook pinkies. Percy ran his hand through his gel up hair and leaned back on the bleacher. Seeing now that I could see him close up he really was gorgeous, the way his green eyes sparkled. He looked like- well- a god. He knew how to dress well. His hair was ok; I think it would look better down. Now I see why all the girls love him, why most guys envied him.

"You said your mom is Athena?" he said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Like the famous architect?"

"Yeah, that's my mom. Why?"

"Shit" he mumbled

"What?"

"Well your mom kind of hates me."

"Why would she you?" She doesn't even kno-"That is when it hit me. His last name is Jackson. His green eyes, his charm, and his good looks. "Oh my gods, your dad is _the_ Poseidon."

"Yup"

"Shit"

"I know"

"You know what? Screw what my mom thinks, she can't control who I befriend."

"So we are friends now?"

"Yeah we are" Then the bell rang for sixth period. Percy looked at me, I looks at him because I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No" I said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Percy I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have had a perfect attendance record since kindergarten."

"It's already broken, and the day is practically over so we might as well have a little fun." I started thinking about.

"Fine."

Percy POV

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked. Right now we are driving toward my favorite place to get something to eat.

"Relax we have four hours before school lets out, we just going to have some fun." I had switched my jean jacket vest for a black and white Adidas sweat jacket that said JACKSON on the back of it. Annabeth was sitting in passenger seat of my car, looking seriously beautiful. I had almost gotten us killed because I kept looking at her. "Ok we are here." Patty's Diner, man I haven't been here in a long time. "Here put these on." I handed Annabeth a pair of black Ray Bans just like mines.

"Why do I have to wear these?"

"Because I'm famous and the paparazzi will do anything for a story, plus I don't want to be bothered by fans and stuff' she nodded in understatement. We got the car and headed towards the door.

"Percy Jackson. I haven't seen in a while Mr. Superstar." Patty said as she gave me a hug. Patty and I go way back, she was Nico's and I babysitter when my mom was married to Gabe. She was like grandmother. She is so sweet, and always there for me.

"It is good to see you too Patty. I have been so busy I haven't been home."

"Oh that's okay, where is Nico?"

"At school"

"Where you should be right?" I smiled at her "Who is his pretty young lady?"

"I'm Annabeth" Annabeth said

"You are very beautiful Annabeth." Annabeth blushed

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Let's get you kids fed, shall we?"

**LINEBREAK**

After Annabeth and I finished and I eating, I paid of course we decided to walk on the pier and get some ice cream. It was getting pretty cold outside and I could Annabeth felt it considering she was wearing short sleeves and shivering. I took off my sweat jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You don't have to give me your jacket, now you are going to be cold."

"I will be fine" We walked in silence after that.

"Are you going to tell me about that girl you sang about today?" Annabeth asked

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why do you think I'd ask if I didn't?"

"Right, well it was Rachel."

"Oh, how long did you guys go out for?"

"Two years."

"When did you guys break up?"

"Today"

"That's impossible she is dating Luke.

"Who do you think she cheated on me with?"

"That means she was cheating on Luke too"

"Yeah, but why do you care?"

"That guy that cheated on me was Luke a year ago and he cheated on me with Rachel."

"Wow we both got cheated on at the same time. Huh? I guess it's a small world after all."

"Yeah, but I think you should talk to Rachel."

"Why?"

"Because you need some peace and only Rachel can give it to you."

"I hate it when you are right" she smirked

"Get use to it"

"It feels nice" I said as I shoved my hands my pockets

"What is?" she stopped walking and leaned across the railing of the pier. I stood next to her.

"Being normal, I guess, having someone to talk to, just being Percy."

"What about Nico?"

"I mean a girl, every other girl just sees me as the great Percy Jackson, no sees me just as plain old Percy, it feels like no one really likes me for me, they just like because I'm handsome, and have a lot of money." She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well I like you for you." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Ditto even though this has been so much fun, it is four and I have to get you home."

"Yeah sometimes I wish I don't have to go home, but my brothers have this performing thing I have to go to, and I believe you have a date at six." I cursed I totally forgot no wonder I got a text with a random address. We walked back to my car I was still holding her hand it felt so right, I had never felt this way with Rachel like ever. I opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you" I ran over to my side and hoped in. I drove her home to the address she gave me.

"You don't live to far from my house."

"That's cool"

"Well, here we are"

"Yeah, I will walk you to the door." I got out, and opened Annabeth doors for her. When we reached her door she started taking off my jacket. "No keep it. It looks way better on me."

"I can't keep your jacket, it's yours and you already paid for lunch, and the ice cream."

"Swallow your pride and take it" I said as I put on her again "Just don't give it away I love this jacket." She laughed

"I won't"

"Good"

"See you tomorrow Percy" she gave me a hug, and kissed my cheek then went inside her house before I could say something.

"Wow, that girl is amazing" I said to no one I strolled back to my car and drove home. When I got home everybody was home except for Nico.

"Hey everybody" I said as I walked through the door, I kissed my mom on the head fist bumped Paul, and scooped Olivia into my arms.

"Hey kid"

"Percy, are you coming tonight?"

"Coming where?"

"To my show, it's at 7.

"Sorry princess I have a date"

"but you have to go, none of the kids think you are my brother they all make fun of me because I am younger than them" she said frowning. The thing about Olivia she is crazy smart so she skipped two grades. So instead of being in first grade with all of the others six years old she is in third with eight and nine years old.

"I'm sorry Liv maybe next time" I said as I put her down.

"Paul can you take Olivia to get ready for her show we to be there by six" mom said

"Sure, come on pumpkin, time to get ready." Paul said as he picked Olivia and took her upstairs. My mom turned to face me with a frown on her face.

"Percy she is your sister she hasn't seen you in two years all she wants to do is make you proud."

"Mom I'm sorry, but I can't"

"I get it Percy, you are growing up, you are famous now, but you have an obligation to your family too."

"I know mom."

"Now come over here and give me a hug I haven't seen you in so long" I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I miss you mom"

"I missed you too Percy and I am so proud of the man you have become." She let me go "Please Percy if you can make it try at least"

"I will try mom,"

"Now go wash up" I left and took a quick shower and put on a plain green button down shirt that was open and had a whit tee shirt under it, some blue skinny jeans, white sneakers, fixed my hair and put earrings and my whistle chain on. I grabbed my leather jacket and said bye to everyone while avoiding Olivia's sad eyes and left. I saw Nico pull into the driveway.

"Dude where you going?" he asked as he parked.

"I have a date remember?"

"Oh yeah with the slut right?"

"Relax Nikki"

"SO that means you are going to miss Olivia's show?"

"Yeah I am"

"You are a terrible big brother; I guess I will be there since you won't"

"Tell her I am sorry"

"I will, have fun on your date" he said as he patted my back and went into our house. I got into my car and drove to Nicole's house. Nicole was outside waiting for me. She was waiting outside wearing some really tight clothes; most guys would have liked this kind of stuff. I prefer a girl that dresses comfortable, like Annabeth_. Wait can't think like she is your friend. _

"Hey Nicole ready to go"

"Yeah, sure lets go."

Annabeth POV

When Percy dropped me home I smelled his jacket it smelled like salt water, it was comforting because he was so much taller than me.

"Annabeth, there you are we thought you weren't going to come" Bobby said and Mathew nodded in agreement

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I wouldn't miss your show for the world" I leaned down and kissed their heads "Come on we have to leave soon, so it's time to get ready"

"Annabeth you're late"

"I'm sixteen Helen; my curfew is nine it's only five. I'm technically early"

"Don't get smart with me Chase, this is my house so you will do what I say" I rolled my eyes

"Whatever Helen, come on boys" I said as I led Matt and Bobby upstairs. After they changed it was about 5:30 and my dad had just got home he dropped his stuff in the living room, and grabbed the car keys and we all left and squeezed into the car then drove to the school they go to.

**LINEBREAK**

When we arrived at the school, everyone else was there already there but we weren't late. I saw a little girl in the corner crying. Wait a minute I knew this little girl.

"Hey Olivia what's wrong?" I kneeled down in front of the little girl.

"My brother isn't coming Annabeth"

"Why not?"

"He has a date"

"Aw that sucks; your brother is a jerk for missing your performance"

"Yeah he is, but my other brother is here, but he isn't really my brother, he is my real brothers best friend."

"Oh" this girl is so smart

"Liv I have been looking everywhere for you." I looked up and there was Nico DI Angelo "Oh hey Annabeth"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my little sister performance"

"Oh" I turned to Olivia "Is he the brother?" she shook her no. "Best friend?"

"Yes."

"That means your brother is Percy?"

"Yea, the one and only?" I can't believe Percy would blow off his own sister, that didn't sound like Percy

"Umm Annabeth?"

"Yea Nico?"

"Why are you wearing Percy's sweat shirt?" I blushed realizing I still had it on.

"I got cold" I said and quickly walked away.

The performance was pretty boring , but I still clapped because it was brothers and Olivia up there. Nico appeared on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, My name is Nico, and we have a very special little girl in the crowd tonight who had her tiny heart smashed to pieces, well that little girl's borther hopes to make that better. I also know some of you third graders bully this girl because she younger than you and claims Percy Jackson is her brother."

"To prove that Liv is telling the truth, I am very much her big brother" Percy walked onto stage with his guitar wearing different clothes, he did look good though. Some of the third girls started screaming and ran up to the stage but Nico held them off. "I like my little sister Olivia to come up here" Olivia walked up to the stage and Percy gave her his seat he kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear the shook pinkies, and Percy started strumming.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl**

How many I told you's  
And start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you'd packed  
Just to take'em back, tell me that  
How many either or's  
But no more,**  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl**

Percy turned to face Olivia and started singing.**  
**

**Oh oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in the world**

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Olivia started laughing as Nico came out and put a crown on her head. Percy looked like he was singing with all his emotions he felt.

**Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
Not one of 'em spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more,****  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl**

Oh oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now**all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in this world**

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  


**AN: And there is the chapter. Hope you like it? Again sorry for the confusion and thanks for all the reviews, but don't forget to review! REVIEW! Please! Oh and also I am changing that Percy lives in an house not an apartment! **


	9. I really don't want to fall in love

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. I have been traveling lately and wrote the rough draft on the plane. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed. Since the last two chapters have been mostly about Annabeth and Percy growing relationship I'm going to switch over to Nico and Thalia. It has been brought to my attention that I have made a lot of mistakes with grammar and stuff so bear with me. I'm dyslexic so it's kind of hard to proofread so I'm sorry. If you see any just PM, so I can try to fix it. Also I would like a drawing or piece of art to fit this story so let me know! **

**Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any songs use. **

**On with the story!**

Chapter 9

Nico POV

Ever been in love so much that it hurts?

I can't get her off my mind. She is so beautiful she always been beautiful and so full of life. She was my light when everything else was in the dark.

Thalia and I didn't start off as friends we hated each other. The only reason I ever tolerated her because she is Percy's cousin. It wasn't till that terrible night when I lost everything is when we became friends and I found her a little less irritable.

_Flashback_

_I don't remember much about that night but I can tell you what I do remember. I remember my sister's face when she pushed me out our Ron's window. I do remember Bianca's last words to me._

_"I love you Nico always remember that. Take this for good luck." She handed me a dog tag that we bought at a carnival last year hers said Bianca-sister mine said Nico-brother they were kind of matching thing as a brother-sister bonding thing. She hugged me tight kissed my forehead as a tee rolled down her cheek and she pushed me out the window saving my life but sacrificing hers. When I woke up the doctors tired to explain what happened there wasn't much they could do the smoke was too thick I was the only survivor. Everything has been taking away from me in a matter seconds so I did the only thing I knew how to do; run. I ran like hell, not knowing where I was going tears were streaming down my face. I stopped at the park all kids play at and sat on the bench and sobbed in my hands._

_"Nico!" I turned around and there was Thalia looking down on me. "Are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying?" _

_One word is all I could manage out _

_"Bianca" Her face dropped. Thalia and Bianca are really good friends. _

_"What happened to Bianca?"_

_"She's gone" _

_"What do you mean by gone?"_

_"Fire... didn't make it alive. Everyone is gone" that is when Thalia broke down and sat down next me sobbing. I have never seen Thalia cry before so I was amazed considering I was only 13 and Thalia was too. I put my arm around her. I knew I had to be strong for both of us because would have wanted me too. _

"_I'm sorry Nico I didn't mean to lose control like that"_

_I didn't respond_

_"Bianca was-is one of my best friends she took me in under her wing when no else would. She became my friend when everyone else treated me like a freak. I don't think I have anyone anymore" _

_"You have me. I know we don't always get along but I think B would have wanted me to take care of you."_

_"You don't have to pity I'm a loner always been always will me. I'm sorry about your mom and your dad and Bianca but I'm not a charity case that people take on."_

_"Damn girl would you relax I didn't mean it like that. I'm going to your friend. I'm going to look after you I promise."_

"_How are you going to that no offenses but you are kind of skinny?"_

_"I know I may not be physically opposing but I will protect you" she smiled a real smile. I had never seen one on her face before it made her beautiful. _

_End of flashback_

Then Percy and I became famous and that ruined every chance of "Thalia and Nico". Thalia I would probably cheat or something like that she said give it a few years and maybe we could see how we feel. She said she will keep in touch and that we would always be best friends. Not one phone call or text or email, not even a damn letter. I texted her and called her every day for the first couple of months. She never returned any of them. The first day of school I was so excited to see her. I was stupid to think things could go back to the way they were. When i found she had a boyfriend that shattered my heart to pieces. I love her. But she doesn't love me.

It has been 5 years since Bianca's death. Five years of pain. Five years of being madly in love with Thalia but not having the balls to tell her. Five years of remembering that terrible night that took happiness away.

Thalia's POV

Being with Nico makes me feel happy. It has been a month since Nico and Percy came to Goode High. A month since Nico stopped talking to me. Percy and Annabeth have been the most oblivious people in the world. They like each other; everyone can tell expect Percy and Annabeth. Will and I broke up last week. Considering we had been together for 11 months. I thought I loved him but I don't. I'm confused with my feelings toward Nico, but I defiantly have very strong feelings toward him.

Enough about all that sad stuff. Onto the day it is around 1 in the afternoon on a useless Monday in October. I was sitting next to Annabeth with Percy next to her and Nico next to him Aphrodite assigned us to any warm up song we wanted to sing

"Alright class, I am assigning a class project." You could hear half of the class groan. "Now, now it should be fun; you will be performing a solo song. That means you have to sing it by yourself on stage. Make it exciting you can have backup dancers, lights and all that stuff. Then you have to do a duet. And don't starts thinking about partners, I already have them picked out for you." Cue another round of groaning.

"Its Percy and Annabeth" Aphrodite started you could practically hear every girl besides me of course and Rachel's face drop. "Luke and Nicole, Rachel and Ethan…" she went on for a while naming everybody's name "And lastly Thalia and Nico" Fuck. I felt Nico glance at me. I made a mistake by turning around and looking at him. Gods he was damn sexy. His brown eyes. Fuck. I think I'm falling in love with him all over again. I really don't want to fall in love.

Annabeth POV

I really don't want to fall in love.

Falling always leads to heartbreak. I really don't want to be heartbroken again. Percy Jackson. That name brings chills down my spine. His eyes, his hair, his _stupid _sarcastic smirk. It drives me crazy. This last month Percy and I have become really close. We're best friends. I haven't felt like this since Luke. I swore to myself I would never fall in love again.

"Annabeth!" a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you start us off with a warm up song?"

"Okay." I got up to the stage and grabbed a guitar took a deep breath and started singing.

**Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)  
Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)  
The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)**

I finished and the whole class started clapping. I glanced around and saw Percy leaning against the wall in the back. When I caught his eye, he gave me his signature smirk. I guess I'm having a heart attack cause at that moment I knew I fell in love with my best friend, my mom's enemy son.

Percy Jackson.

Fuck.

**AN: Sorry it's kind of short I'm a little under the weather. Review and tell me what you think! I know I skipped ahead a month, don't worry the next couple of chapters, will tell what happened with our favorite couple: Percy and Annabeth. I need a little help with Thalia and Nico. I'm not sure about their relationship. Oh and think of the song as a slow not fast pace song like it naturally is. But Review or PM please and thank you! **


	10. Falling in love with just her, check

**AN: I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever I have been so busy and I won't bore you with I have been busy with. So if you read the last chapter I suggest you re read it so you aren't confused about this chapter. We are going back one month from the last chapter and this is basically how **_**Percy **_**fell in love with Annabeth. It's broken down into separate sessions for each day. Just read it and if you are confused PM me and I will try to explain it better. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed, and favorite I really appreciate it. A special thank you to Annechase for informing it had been a while since I updated. **

**Summary****: ****Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo are the two hottest pop stars out there. They have faced crazy fan girls, paparazzi, and their work driven mangers/dads but they have never faced anything like Goode High School. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are two teenage best friends that attend Goode High. What happens when their worlds collide? Thailco and Percabeth lots of it! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth, or any other characters just the plot of the story. I don't own What about love by Austin Mahone, Love bug by Jonas brothers, or You belong to me by Tyler James Williams.**

Chapter 10

Percy POV

**Day 1- When I fell in love with her hair **

It has been a week since Nico and I started school and if I must say we are settling in quite nicely. Nico having his problems with Thalia and Will but that is a problem for another chapter. Anyway I have been spending my time with Annabeth mostly because she is just amazing. I really don't have any other words to describe it. Anyways I don't want to waste your time on be babbling about how amazing she is. As of right now it is a Saturday afternoon and Annabeth and I are having lunch at the park. She is sitting across from me wearing a simple long sleeve white Hollister shirt, grey skinny jeans, and grey vans. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun. So basically she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Percy! Are you even listening to me?"

"Um of course I am"

"Oh yeah then what did I just say?"

"You just ask me what I just said" she gave me a pointed look. Damn it. "Alright fine I spaced out for a minute."

"You are always spacing out."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking why you so are dressed up." I was wearing a white button down shirt, with a red tie hanging loosely, red skinny jeans, and white sneakers. My hair was spiked as usual and I had my two earrings in.

"I have a couple of interviews later and a small concert."

"I thought it was your day off" I grimaced.

"I never have a day off"

"Is Nico going?"

"Yeah, but we have separate interviews, but we are doing the concert together."

"Like always"

"Yeah like always" She reached across the table and ran her hands through my hair, and she looked into my eyes.

"You should let your hair grow out." She didn't remove her hand so I held her gaze.

"Why should I?"

"I just think it would look better"

"Oh really"

"Yes really" She dropped her hand from my hair. I got up from my side of the table, and sat next to her. I placed my hand on her hair. Oh god how I love her hair.

"You should wear your hair down more." She raised her eyebrow

"Why should I?"

"I just think it would look better." She smiled as I continued to play with her princess curls.

Falling in love with her hair, check.

**Day 2- When I fell in love with her tears**

The rain was falling hard. As I got out of bed took a shower, threw on a pair of grey sweatpants, a blue v-neck, and yellow sneakers. I started letting my hair grow out so it's a bit longer. When I go to school I leave it down, so I just put a blue and yellow beanie on. I threw on a rain jacket, grab my book bag, an apple, kissed Olivia and mom and left my house. Nico is still sleeping so I left him. It has been two weeks since Nico and I started going to Goode. I pulled up into the school parking lot realizing I was kind of early. I grabbed my book bag and parked my car. Man I love the rain. I decided to go walking around and explore because I don't really know the place very well. As I walked around I signed some autographs, took some pictures said hi to people and fans. When I got near the girl's locker room I heard sobbing. At first I was thinking I should just leave it alone but my loyalty won that battle.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" The girl or I'm guessing it was a girl didn't seem to notice me, or just chose not to acknowledge my presence. Then my heart stopped. I saw blonde hair I could spot in crowd. There on the floor sobbing in her knees was no other than Annabeth Chase. _My _Annabeth. Well she isn't exactly mine but you get the point. "Annabeth what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away" she mumbled

"No" I sat down on the floor next to her. I wrapped her into hug, and she started sobbing harder. I really didn't know what to so I just started twirling her hair with my fingers and squeezing her tighter. After a while she stopped and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about your shirt"

"I don't care about the shirt. Feeling better?"

"Not really." I was still holding her desperately trying o figure out what could have made the strongest crack. She seemed to realize what I was after "Another time Percy, please."

"Ok. Come on school about to start. Let's get you clean up." I stood up and pulled her up. She grabbed her book bag off the floor and we stepped in front of a mirror. I could see the tear starting to flow out of her eyes. I turned her around and used my thumbs to wipe them away.

"Ugh I'm sorry I'm a mess today. I look disgusting"

"You're beautiful" She smiled through her tears. Even when she cries she still looks amazing.

Falling in love with her tears, check.

**Day 3- Falling in love with her lips and eyes **

Today is the day of Nico and I first major concert while we are in New York. I am so excited mainly because everyone is coming. I invited all of our _real _friends from school, and of course mom, Paul, and Olivia will be there. I hopped out of bed and dragged Nico out of bed so we could get ready. Once we got to the place we were immediately put to wardrobe. Drew dressed me in black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, with a galaxy design jacket over it with lack Nikes. I had my hair gel up but it was longer you could tell. I had a necklace with the letter "O" for Olivia. I'd say I looked pretty good. Once all that behind the scenes stuff was done it was a full house. I saw Annabeth in VIP section along with everyone else.

"You ready?" Nico strolled up next to me. He was in his usual all dark colors with a three quarter button down shirt with a light black leather jacket, white skinny jeans and black converse. His dog tags around his neck and his hair el up perfectly. He was putting microphone around his head and handed me mine. Wait a minute white skinny jean?

"Dude what's going on?"

"Drew is making me."

"Well then yeah I am ready, but you are going first."

"I know." He strolled outside and the crowd went wild cheering his name he seem to be setting up with his backup dancers and adjusting his microphone. Then music started playing.

**I-I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my-my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you cut off the line**

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can

What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

Why you're colder than winter?  
You're switching the picture  
You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)  
Once you're hot like the summer  
Please help me remember  
The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can

What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

[Middle 8 - x4]  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
What about-what about love?

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
Watching every night get colder  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can

What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
**What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)**

What about-what about  
what about love?  
What about-what about  
what about love?

Huh I bet you didn't see that coming. Nico is actually a really good singer and dancer, but he likes rap more. I could have sworn he eyes during the whole song were kept on Thalia but maybe it's just my pre stage nerves acting it up, but when I peeked through the curtains and saw Thalia get up and leave it looked like she was crying, I knew something was going on with them. I would have to ask him about it later. Nico did a couple of other songs then stepped off stage, patted on the back then left. I stepped out on stage with guitar, and screaming got louder, I sat down on a stool, and I asked for quiet.

"Hi everyone my name is Percy Jackson and since Nico just did a couple of upbeat songs I thought songs I'm going to do a couple of slow songs. This song is dedicated to a very special girl in my life." I caught Annabeth's eye and smiled and winked at her. I started strumming on my favorite guitar.

**I finally found the missing part of me**

**I felt so close but you were far away**

**Called you for the first time yesterday**

**Left me without anything to say  
Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless**

**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**

**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**

**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
I can't get your smile out of my mind(I can't get you outta my mind)I think about your eyes all the time**

**You're beautiful but you don't even try(You don't even, don't even try)Modesty is just so hard to find  
Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless**

**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**

**Hopeless, head over heels in the moment**

**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
I kissed her for the first time yesterday**

**Everything I wished that it would be**

**Suddenly I forgot how to speak**

**Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?**

**Now I'm  
Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless**

**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**

**Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment**

**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again**

**Oh! Lovebug again**

Once I finished the crowd went crazy. I held Annabeth's gaze and she just smiled. The rest of the concert went by then the next thing I knew Annabeth and I were walking through the since it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"You like the concert?" I asked

"I always love your concerts Percy" she answered as we sat down where no one else are.

"Thanks." Then I remembered something "Was Thalia crying?"

"Yeah she left."

"Do you know why?"

"Pretty sure it had something to do with Nico's song."

"Oh" She picked her hands up and ran it through my hair. "Yo have nice eyes" I blurted out

"So do you" she said. I don't really know who leaned in first but I do remember when our lips connected. My brain turned to jelly. She pulled me closer and ran her hands through my hair. I put hands on her waist. I'm pretty sure hours, maybe even years went by but I don't care. When we finally pulled away, we didn't say anything she just leaned against me, and relaxed.

Fall in love with her lips and eyes, check.

**Day 4- Falling in love with just… her**

A week ago was when the kissed happened but no one really talked about it. Annabeth and I walked into class, it isn't awkward it quite the opposite it like we are a couple but we aren't actually. Today in music class Aunt Aphrodite asked me to perform to start off our class so I got up and thought about which song to sing. Then it hit me. All of the last three weeks of Annabeth and I, the lunch date, the locker room, the song, and the kiss. Rachel had never kissed me like that. It was so intense and just goddamn amazing. She is amazing.

**You wanna know the truth?  
Check it out**

How should I describe ya? Sweeter than Godiva  
But your thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver  
Whether you're in sweatpants or dressed in Prada  
You can make me dizzy like a race car driver

I wanna take you to a party  
Hold your hand and show off to everybody  
Me? I could be in jeans and a hood  
'Cause you're so fine you make me look good  
(You belong to me)

Oh! You're the passion in my life  
You're the secret I can't hide  
There will come a day, I can't wait to say  
You belong to me, girl  
And if I let you know tonight  
It'll be alright I bet  
You don't know it yet,  
But baby you belong to me

Never had a girl get at me like this  
She could read my mind, it's like she a psychic  
Every night, I'm outside her window  
But I can't let her know how I feel, oh

Every time she near, my heart skip a beat  
And I'm just hoping I can see her on the weekend  
I'll be your best friend, I'll be your homie  
Just stick around so you can get to know me, yeah

Oh! You're the passion in my life  
You're the secret I can't hide  
There will come a day, I can't wait to say  
You belong to me, girl  
And if I let you know tonight  
It'll be alright I bet  
You don't know it yet,  
But baby you belong to me

You've been looking for the one, I've looking for a dime  
Maybe we can both find it at the same time  
I'm blinded by your shine, you're kinda like the sun  
'Cause the world revolves around you 'til my days are done

I try to say something, but you had me speechless  
I had to hit the booth to tell my secrets  
See I could spit a line, but it's more than my words  
I cannot describe what an angel deserves  
(You belong to me)

Oh! You're the passion in my life  
You're the secret I can't hide  
There will come a day, I can't wait to say  
You belong to me, girl  
And if I let you know tonight  
It'll be alright I bet  
You don't know it yet,  
But baby you belong to me

Ohhhh!  
(You belong to me)  
Yeahhh  
(Baby you belong to me)  
You belong to me  
Baby you belong to me

Annabeth looked up and smiled.

Falling in love with just her, check.

**And done! Well that was fun it's not my best because I'm not feeling to well I'm sorry. I will update in about two weeks. Review please and tell me what you think. Oh and follow me on instagram! niah_yeah I follow back!**


End file.
